


Shining Hope

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The Straw Hat Pirates are scattered across many islands after their final battle goes awry. They all realize they are in the past, and that they have been sent to the past for a reason. However, they have no idea regarding what that reason is, at least until they meet someone they never thought they'd see again. And from there, their true mission begins.





	1. Encounter and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every action requires a plan of some kind.

Chopper was working tirelessly. There was still so much to do before the rest of his crew came to get him. He had been keeping track of their movements. He also had a Den-Den Mushi on hand, with all of their numbers registered in its database, and thus he could call them at a moment's notice. Of course, it worked the other way around too. A week ago, they had been dumped back into the past. It was obvious that they were meant to fulfill some kind of purpose, but whatever that purpose was.....that was something none of them could figure out.

Little did Chopper know that it was about to change. 

The change came later that day, in the form of young man dressed in black, with an achingly familiar face, and an even more familiar smile. And when Chopper saw him, he knew beyond a doubt what their exact purpose was, and why they were brought back into the past.

"Is this Drum Island?" the man spoke

"It is." Chopper nodded, trying to hide the inner turmoil he was experiencing "My name is Chopper. Tony Tony Chopper. You want to join me and my mentor for a cup of tea?"

"I'd love to, but I can't." the man frowned "I am on a strict schedule, you see. I need to be in Alabasta within the next three days, or I'll lose my window of opportunity."

Chopper nodded, though he desperately wanted to find some excuse to keep this man from leaving.

But he couldn't think of any.

"Hey, you don't look like a human." 

Jackpot. Maybe he couldn't stop the man before him from leaving, but at least he could make his opinion known.

"That's because I am not." Chopper announced "I am a monster, and as long as I can protect my nakama, I don't care that I am labeled as such."

-x-

As soon as the mysterious man departed, Chopper picked up the Den-Den Mushi and dialed a number.

"I know why we were sent into the past." he spoke as soon as the person on the other end picked up 

"So what is the reason?" the Den-Den Mushi spoke

"All you need to know is that he is headed your way." Chopper stated "Do what you feel is appropriate, and do try to be careful about it. One wrong move, and it'd all go kaboom, just as it had last time, and I doubt Luffy would forgive us for that."

"I see." the Den-Den Mushi's eyes widened in realization "I'll play my part."

"Glad to hear it." Chopper smiled to himself

-x-

Ace grumbled. Of all the things that could have happened, this was the one he least expected.

His arrival to Alabasta had gone smoothly, but shortly after he was ashore, he was accosted by her, and she refused to leave. 

He knew who she was, of course. 

Everyone in the world knew about Nico Robin, the last survivor of Ohara.

The only question was what did she want from him.

The truth of the matter was that nothing in this world was free. If you received something, you'd inevitably have to give up something down the line.

Every living person had some greed inside of their hearts, and there wasn't anyone who didn't express that particular trait. Not even the Whitebeard Pirates, no matter how close they came in his eyes.

"What do you want from me?" Ace grumbled

"Nothing." Nico Robin gave him that sweet smile "I just wanted to meet you. You, who is wanted by the World Government almost as much as I am."

At this, Ace's eyes narrowed.

"What do you know about me?" he demanded 

"I know quite a bit about you. I know what name you were given at birth." she snickered "My information network covers all four Blues, and it reaches into some parts of the Grand Line as well, including the New World."

Ace squeezed his own hands till they turned white.

"And there is another reason I am interested in you." Nico Robin smiled mischievously "One that you will find out on your own, eventually. Until then, I extend you an invitation to join our Organization, Baroque Works. Our Boss is very interested in your ability. You'll be working for a Warlord, so the Government won't be able to touch you."

"And why should I?"

"Because." Robin's mischievous persona died on the spot "I need your help to overthrow my Boss."

Truthfully, this was only one part of her real agenda. The other part was one she couldn't share with Ace.

-x-

Rayleigh tapped the table as he scanned the contents of the letter that he had received this morning.

  
Sir Rayleigh,  
I am writing to you regarding the matter of utmost secrecy. Please burn this letter once you read it.  
Your former Captain's child is still alive, but he won't be for much longer unless we act.  
If you want to know all the details, meet me at the location where your former Captain was executed.  


There was no signature. Even so, this didn't seem like a trap.

Rayleigh took another sip of his drink, before he turned to face Shakky.

"I am going on another trip." he told her "I might be gone for a while."


	2. The Great Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayleigh realizes he has responsibility that was seventeen years in the making. Meanwhile, Robin makes plans.

Rayleigh was deep in thought regarding what he had heard.

While he was glad that his captain's son was alive and well, he knew that it wouldn't last forever. It was time for Roger Pirates to return for one last hurrah before retiring for good. For now, they would merely observe, but if their captain's son was ever in danger, they would come out of wood-work and raise hell.

He didn't doubt the words of his source, knowing that the person in question was honorable and wouldn't lie regarding this matter. He had to contact Shanks as well. He knew that the man would be excited when he hears this. Still, he doubted that the kid would want them interfering on his behalf, which was why they'd only do it if there was no other alternative.

And he wasn't the one to disrespect anyone's wishes unless absolutely necessary. Still, the kid had his father's guts, from what his source told him. This era was going to be interested. There was only one thing to do.

"To the new generation!" Rayleigh raised his glass with elation

-x-

"Boss has another mission for us." Robin announced "You and I are to steal some documents he intends to use for political leverage."

"I thought he was after the Pluton." Ace crossed his arms

"That is correct." Robin smirked "These aren't really his orders, but mine. I want to draw Akainu out into the open and have him attack and kill our Boss. Then, once he has accomplished that, we'll kill Akainu as well."

"Why do you want to kill Akainu?" Ace asked

"Part of it is for revenge." she admitted "He killed my aunt, uncle and cousin, and even though they treated me badly, they still were family. That, and I want to prevent a tragedy from happening. I once went to a fortune teller, and she told me that someone I care about would lose someone they care about at Akainu's hands."

"You are a good person, despite what the world says." Ace noted

Robin's only response was a wide smile.

"I need to write out a letter to Sengoku and force his hand, so that he'll send Akainu to deal with Boss."

Ace watched her leave, and once he was sure she was out of sight, he frowned. She was hiding something from him, and he needed to find out what it was.

-x-

Robin sat down in her chair. The only light in the room was a single candle, resting on her desk.

It was hard not to spill everything, but Ace needed to be kept in the dark, at least for now. 

She needed to do everything in her power to help fulfill the purpose they were sent back for, and getting Akainu out of the picture was the best way to accomplish that.

She dipped the quill in ink and began to write.


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin finally reveals the truth.

Sengoku scanned the letter he had received. It was an open challenge. Crocodile was challenging him, and abusing his authority at the same time. Treasonous Warlords had to be dealt with, and there was only one man available to accomplish that. Thanks to multiple people starting riots in various parts of the world, all of the others who could deal with the threat were indisposed. He had an inkling that this whole thing was planned in advance, so that he'd be forced to deploy Akainu due to the lack of other capable Marines being unavailable. But, from what Sengoku knew about Crocodile, the man was smart, and he wouldn't risk Akainu's wrath. That meant there was someone else who was working from the shadows. 

Someone who held a grudge against Akainu or Crocodile, or both, and had sufficient enough knowledge of Crocodile's modus operandi that they could write this letter.

A face and a name from distant past appeared in Sengoku's head. Yes. She was one of the few individuals capable of pulling something like this off without hesitation.

Still, he would send Akainu to check it out anyway. 

After all, it was better to be safe than sorry.

-x-

The eye on the pier dissipated as the Marine ship arrived in the port. Akainu stood on the pier, unmoving, a cold symbol of justice.

"He is coming." Robin whispered, catching Ace's gaze and nodding "And his target happens to be here as well. Let's make ourselves scarce. After all, we wouldn't want to get in his way, would we?"

Ace laughed as the two of them climbed out through the secret exit, just as Akainu finally reached the base. 

They hid behind a large dune, careful not to let Akainu notice them, as he leveled the entire base to rubble.

Now came the harder part, finding a way to kill him.

The only way Robin could think of was using the seastone, which they didn't have, or using the sea itself.

And so, she made a plan with reasonable success rate.

-x-

Akainu lifted himself up and observed, only to notice that the ship he had come on was leaving, without him. At first, he suspected treason, but then he saw her standing on the prowl, smiling at him.

The Demon of Ohara, Nico Robin, who managed to slip through their fingers twenty years ago. 

He leapt onto a small schooner, ready to pursue them. Her smile widened.

And he knew beyond a doubt that she was the brains behind the whole thing. She set him up.

He frowned even more as a young man joined her, and his suspicion solidified.

There, on the same ship, were two people that the Marines would do anything to get their hands on.

She was taunting him.

Well, if that were so, he'd take out the bigger threat first, and then he'll finish off Nico Robin herself.

He'd love to see the look on her face when that happened.

With a mighty war-cry, he leapt onto the Marine vessel, and he reared his hand back.

Only for his fist to collide something that wasn't flesh.

Nico Robin stood in front of the young man, her arms outstretched, her whole body covered with Armanent Haki.

Akainu frowned. Where did she learn that?

-x-

"Why?"

"Why?"

Robin smiled as both Akainu and Ace asked her the same question.

"You have no idea how important you are to Luffy, do you?" she responded, turning her head to look Ace directly in the eyes "I didn't want to kill Akainu just to avenge my family. It was also to save you. Sorry for deceiving you."

Akainu attempted to lunge once more, but hands sprouted from the deck, all of them covered with Armanent Haki, holding him down. 

"He watched you die before his very eyes, and he nearly broke apart on that day." Robin continued "We all swore not to let anything hurt him ever again, and whatever sent us into the past gave us that chance."

Ace's mouth nearly fell onto the floor. Whatever he was expecting, this definitely wasn't it.

"Now, would you please leave us?" Robin inquired "I have a justice-obsessed maniac to eliminate."

Ace nodded, retreating into the cabin, still somewhat dazed.


	4. Day and Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akainu is finally killed, but unfortunately, the mission isn't over yet.

It was time to pull our big guns, Akainu realized. The magma oozing out of his body began to change shape into dogs. This was one of his strongest techniques.

And then Robin began to dance, avoiding the dogs with practiced ease. As for Ace, the fact he was a Logia made him invulnerable to Akainu's assault.

Then, Ace counter-attacked. Akainu merely grunted in annoyance.

"Your power is useless against mine." Akainu ground out "I could beat you easily."

"You could." Robin smiled "Under normal circumstances, that is. But these are not normal circumstances. Take a look where you're standing."

Akainu looked, and realized the horrifying truth.

Before he could react, hands sprouted from the deck, gripped him, lifted him up and threw him into the sea.

"That would be that." Robin nodded, satisfied "You're free to leave now."

-x-

Blackbeard took in another mouthful of sake.

He would do anything to achieve his dream. Anything.

His old crew had been sentimental fools, content in their little bubble, reluctant to reach for more.

The only one among them with potential was Ace. He had the drive and the heritage to become one of the greats. The only thing holding him back was his misplaced sense of loyalty.

Blackbeard would change that, one way or another. 

"It's time to make a move." Blackbeard stood up "I have ways of getting what I want, and it will happen this time too."


End file.
